A solar cell module mounting device for arranging and mounting a plurality of solar cell modules on a roof or rooftop of a building or other installation surface is proposed in PLT 1 and PLT 2. In PLT 1 and PLT 2, a plurality of vertical members extending in a sloping direction of the roof are fastened on the roof. The plurality of solar cell modules are arranged and fastened on the vertical members.